


异乡异客

by saltorder



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Lovecraftian, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 几个噩梦般的夜晚后，她逃出去了。但是，她的命运丝毫没有改变





	1. Chapter 1

我的父亲是一个对民俗、传说和怪谈颇为狂热的人，而且这一点特质远近闻名。我们在约克郡的宅邸中时常有一些乡野村夫，或者是胡言乱语的学者登门拜访。当然，这其中的大部分人不过是在宣讲他们毫无根据的臆想，又或者是自己创作出来以博得我父亲关注的故事，而少部分人也只是把一些微不足道的的事实添上了过多不恰当的细节。当然，我的父亲虽然痴迷于这些东西，但他绝不愚笨，他在多年来并没有深信不疑过这些故事任何一次。尽管经历过长久的失望，他依旧热情不减。  
我自认是一个足够理智的人，不会轻易相信那些荒诞的故事，但是在多年的耳濡目染之下，我还是对民俗和历史产生了浓厚的兴趣。得益于此，我在伦敦求学的时候，在历史学的领域中取得了颇为可观的成就，而对人类学、民俗学等领域也有所涉猎。大多数从我的父亲接待的客人口中讲述的故事都能被我用我所掌握的知识抽丝剥茧出原来的样貌，而这成为了我多年来隐秘的乐趣源头。  
直到我认识了那个女人。  
我还记得那是一个大雪纷飞的夜晚，当时我和我的父亲正在从伦敦返回约克郡。那天的林间道路上积了一层雪，厚重的云层压在森林的上空，连一丝微弱的月光都逃不出云层的封锁，可供我们照亮前方道路的便只有那盏老旧但依旧好用的煤油灯，所以我们的马车行进速度并不快。马车夫是在府中任职多年的得力助手，他总是保持相当的勤勉和谨慎。在本应空无一人的道路上，他看见一抹摇摇晃晃，几乎像幻觉一样微弱的灯光的时候，他的谨慎小心，让他迅速停了下来，免于一场意外的灾祸。  
我那好心肠的父亲在得知路上竟有一名迷失的旅人的时候，便让车夫把她请了上来。当车门打开的时候，那个人就像是一团灰扑扑的布料被冷风卷了进来。那人在我们对面的座位上定了一会，然后才伸展开来。起初我以为她是一名男性，但当我仔细审视她那身从未见过的服饰之后，我才注意到她胸部处不甚明显的的鼓起。也许你们会觉得我的行为是对这位陌生的女士极大的冒犯，但请原谅我，我的本意并不在此。我无法控制自己盯着她的服装的冲动，我敢保证，如果那不是什么新大陆的绝妙潮流，便是我未知的一种文化的体现。   
在她腰间挂着的昏暗小灯的照明之下，我得以看见她身上那套与我所常见的服装有相当差异的装备。形状尖锐的三角帽，遮罩住脸部和脖子的柔软布料，用不同皮料制成的披风和马甲，布质的长外套和长裤，以及用金属制成的精美挂饰和四肢的护甲。毫无疑问，这并不是一套适合贵族的臃肿无用的华丽审美的穿着，而是一套便于穿着者活动的服装，但却依然流露出一抹优雅的气息。  
父亲让我给她倒了杯茶，然后饶有兴致地盯着她。她看起来有点手足无措，对那杯茶表现出一种古怪的陌生感，用我的话语来形容的话，她像那种久未归乡的旅客，突然看见家乡的事物一般。我感觉她盯着那杯茶足足怔愣了约一分钟，才拉下她的面罩，像一个不懂得礼仪的粗野农夫或者工人一样，迅速地把茶倒入自己的腹中。  
“非常……感谢，先生。”她的声音沙哑而古怪，音调不自觉地扭曲着，就像是久未说话的人第一次开口。我相信父亲和我一样，敏锐地感知到这位女士身上的诸多不寻常之处。不，应该说，即使是再愚笨迟钝的蠢货，也不会注意不到她身上的怪异特征。没有一个女人会在深夜独自出现在荒野的道路上，腰间挂着精巧的小灯和印刻着精细花纹的火枪的同时抱着一把我从未见过的粗鄙武器。我的理性告诉我，只有在需要永不休止地与毫无理智的生物进行殊死搏杀，但又一定程度上拥有高级文明的地方，才能孕育出这种极度野蛮而高效的武器。  
马车就这样穿过那幽暗得可怖的森林，载着我们和这位陌生的女士返回我熟悉的大宅。我和父亲心照不宣地同时决定让这位神秘的女士留宿家中，以挖掘她身上埋藏的故事，现在想来，这便是我们悲剧故事的开端。但如果她没有出现，我们就能躲过那些不可理喻却又真实发生的疯狂事件降临到我的家族吗？我曾无数次地作出过猜想，却只能得到可悲的答案。


	2. Chapter 2

坦白来讲，要事无巨细地记住所有细节并加以描述，实在并不是我的强项。在求学的过程中，我为这点缺憾导致的麻烦感到痛苦不堪。但奇怪是，发生在她周围的事，即使是在我动笔记录的此刻，回想起来依然清晰得吓人。也许是因为她身上那股微妙的险恶气息，让我在潜意识中牢记她的一举一动。  
回到宅邸之后，父亲吩咐仆人为我们各自准备热水沐浴。在等待的时候，我们简单地交谈了几句。也许是久未开口说话所导致的不习惯，又或许是她的本性使然，她显得相当沉默寡言，用寥寥几句话简述她的境况之后便不发一语。根据她的话语，我只得到了一些粗浅的信息，但我和我的父亲并没有因为她的沉默寡言感到冒犯。她名叫珀尔·菲比斯，悲剧般地罹患失忆症，对自己曾经的身世只剩下模糊的残缺记忆，令我们不禁对她的悲惨扼腕叹息。她还提到自己现存的记忆里她所处的地方，一座听起来颇为耳熟的偏远小镇雅南。我注意到她脸上隐隐约约浮现出来的抑郁和痛苦的神情，只得暂时放下我追问的欲望。  
但是我最终还是选择了另一种方法去满足我莫名迅速膨胀起来的欲望。我找了个借口离开席位，私下找来我最信任的女仆克莉丝塔，让她为那个女人服务，并帮我注意一些我本人无法获取的细节。我承认我的行为相当卑鄙，但我向你们发誓，我所做的一切并不是为了贪图某些常人渴望得到的东西，也不是为了满足我平常的好奇心。应该说，我从未如此渴望过去了解某一个人或者某一件事，我有理由相信，我早就疯了。就在那一天，那一个晚上，而我的理智却完全不知道疯狂的来临。  
无论如何，我忠心耿耿的克莉丝塔还是帮我发现了一些东西。依照常理，一个人的生活必定会在那个人的身体上留下独特的痕迹。一个小说作者会在他的手指上留下笔杆长久地压迫后长出来的茧子，而一个屠夫就可能会有尚在学徒时期留下的伤痕。毫无疑问，这个女人是一个战士。而一个战士往往会有数不胜数的伤疤，并且他们中的多数人都乐于称之为“勋章”。我料想她的身上也应是如此，但是常识在她的身上又一次失去了地位。  
在那天晚上，克莉斯塔轻轻推开我等候已久的房门，来告诉我她的发现。我还记得她的动作相当古怪，你可以看出来她非常的紧张和恐惧。不同于她往常的挺拔姿态，她轻微地弯下脊背，向来平静的脸上浮现出一种不自然的神态。我让她在侧面的沙发上坐下，把她的发现告诉我。我注意到她不停地绞弄自己的手指，她犹豫着，斟酌了好一会才开口说话：  
“先生……也许这会让您看来是逾矩的行为，但请您听听我的请求，”她的声音听起来就像绷紧的琴弦，我从来没见过她有如此紧张的情绪，“请您和老爷远离那位女士，将她送到一个别的地方去吧，越远越好。”  
当时的我并没有意识到她的感官和直觉是如此敏锐，而她的请求是如此明智。真希望我当时能听从她的请求，但我的傲慢却让我无视了这个选择。 我应付性地随口答应，心中却不以为然。也许是我的神态让克莉斯塔意识到我的态度，她捂着脸，呜咽了一小会。但最后，她还是开口说出了她所知道的事情。  
“先生……我向您保证，我所言的绝非虚实。她绝对不是人类——至少，不是正常的人类。除了她的脸上那两道小小的疤痕以外，我竟无法在她身上找到任何一处伤疤！您能想象吗，先生？一副没有任何淤青、斑点或者伤疤的身体，竟会属于一个手持利刃的人类？但令我真正恐慌的是她那诡异的皮肤。先生，真希望您不会注意到，但我仍然听从您命令，将我所知的一切告知您。  
“或许您未曾见过尚未烹饪的食材，但这是我能想象得到最贴近的描述——我曾见过一次尚未处理的鱿鱼，而那位女士的皮肤在电灯下映出的光泽，与那躺在盆中待死的生物如出一辙。而且颜色还非常……苍白。不，不，与我们常说的那种，失去血色的、死蜡般的颜色不同，我感觉……活生生的，有什么绝非自然可见的东西就潜藏在她的皮肤底下。也许那是我的幻觉，我似乎看见她的身体散发出了一种令人厌恶的朦胧荧光，就像清晨时分，被厚重白雾笼罩的森林被太阳照射所显现的颜色一样。”  
我被她的描述惊得毛骨悚然，但却也更加激起我那可悲的好奇心。尽管我开始对珀尔·菲比斯感到害怕，但这并没有阻挡我探寻的脚步。我下定决心要留下那个女人以进行更深入的调查。我将我的决定告诉了克莉丝塔，直到现在，我依旧记得在那一个瞬间克莉丝塔脸上浮现出的绝望神情。


	3. Chapter 3

我的调查始于她随身携带的物品，也就是那些服装、挂饰和武器。在着手调查之前，我试探性地询问她的意见。我本已经做好了被拒绝的准备，但出乎我意料的是，她并没有因为我的试探感到冒犯，或者说，她表现出一种忧愁的情感，似乎认定我得不到任何足够有用的信息，但又微弱地透露出一丝求之不得的态度来回应我的请求，这让我无法再怀疑她患上失忆症的自述。  
正如我先前所述，她的服装用料普通却形式怪异。比起突显优雅气息，更注重于穿着者的行动便捷；用黄铜和铁制成的饰品精美而又带有一丝异域气息，但除此之外，我没能在服饰上找到新的收获。不过，之后我同她讨论起她的衣服的时候，我从它们直白的命名得知了她的职业：猎人，这一点证实了我从那野蛮而粗鄙的武器得到的猜想。  
如果你们曾经像我一样见过那柄武器，我相信你们就能明白我为什么会用“极度野蛮”这样的用语来形容它。在此之前，我从未如此形容过任何一件物品，甚至是对博物馆中陈列的来自非洲的原始部族的粗糙石制武器也不例外。那柄武器的样式相当古怪，由巨大而厚重的握柄和刀身组成，两者又被一个结构精妙的机关连接在一起，如果施力得当，它可以灵活地展开和折叠，并且在两个形态下都显得非常稳固。刀柄和刀身近乎等长，展开的长度足足有5英尺，刀身宽约6英寸，最厚的地方则约有0.4英寸，整体由可能是钢铁的金属打造而成，遍布着锻锤敲打的不平痕迹，有着与其外观相符的巨大质量，即使是家中最强健的男仆，要把它抱取起来也颇显吃力。刀身外侧是极其粗糙的锯齿，而内侧则是如同重剑那般的平滑刀刃。大概是为了增加摩擦和某种我不了解的保护措施，刀柄和刀身都各自松散地缠上了一条纱布，但都因为沾染上污秽而不再显得洁白。 我观察到污秽中有不同寻常的灰白颜色，掺杂在干涸的棕褐色痕迹中不甚明显，但当我注意到之后便牢牢地印刻在我的脑海当中，因为它所背后所代表的事实一下子把我推入了恐慌的深渊。从少量没有被覆盖的痕迹边缘，我可以轻易地判断出这些痕迹是由于液体喷射造成的，也就是说，它们来源于被这柄武器所屠杀的猎物。  
到底是什么样的可憎生物才会有这样的血液？  
多年以来，我所受到的教育一直让我坚信梦境只是现实的延伸。关于现实的记忆在我们熟睡之时被拆分、重组、扭曲，绝不会出现我们从见过也从未想象过的原型。但从那天晚上开始，充斥着我完全陌生、丑恶、污秽、异端的意象的噩梦■便不断地滋扰我的睡眠，直到今天也是如此，我不得不将安宁寄托在吗啡和那些该死的镇静剂上。  
那天晚上，我梦到了一个女人。  
苍白而暗淡的天空，没有一丝积云的痕迹，只有无尽的浓雾紧压着我脚下的湖面。没有风，没有太阳，没有群星，死亡般的寂静充斥着整个空间，只有巨大得诡异的月亮悬在我的头顶，凌驾于这个广阔而没有尽头的奇异空间。  
而那个如同石膏像般的高大女人就抬头看着那个巨大的月亮。出于某种潜意识的直觉，我感觉到她在等待着我，于是我摒除掉心中对于未知和怪异的不适向她走去。她像关节生锈的人偶一般，缓慢而僵硬地向我转过头，待我走近的时候，我才发现她瘦骨嶙峋的脸颊有着不似常人的比例和结构，就好像某种绝非智人人种的远古血脉的后裔站在了我的面前，而且我潜意识里清楚地知道她是真实存在的——至少，曾经是。  
她的眼睛隐藏在阴影里，我看不见，只能感觉到她正盯着我。过了一会，她张开嘴，似乎是想要说些什么。我竖起耳朵等她说话，但她什么声音都没有发出来，只是把那双被同样雪白的枷锁束缚的双手举至胸前。接着，她的腹部像突然破裂了一般，雪白的布料迅速被暗红色的血液染红、晕开，而她依旧没有发出过任何一丝声响。  
还没等我反应过来我所见到的诡异景象，一股巨大的力量缓慢而不可阻挡地施加于我的身上，把我紧压在湖面上。我动弹不得，只能在彻底倒下之前保证我的口鼻不会完全被湖水封死，但是大约是内脏出血导致的血腥味已经在我的口腔中蔓延。水面倒映着正在缓慢下降的月亮，苍白的表面逐渐染上了不祥的红色。  
它逐渐下降，我的肺部被紧紧压迫着，无法再舒张和收缩。我的意识因为窒息而陷入黑暗，在某一个瞬间，我发誓我听到了一声婴儿的啼哭。


End file.
